Negundo
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Una carta, una memoria común... y un arce (Basado en los sucesos de "Requiem por un Loud) (no-canónico de dicho AU)


**Negundo**

 _Lincoln:_

 _Han pasado doce años desde... bueno, desde que te has ido._

 _Hasta apenas hoy tuve que empezar esta suerte de carta, bajo el árbol que sembramos. He querido hacerlo, pero por una u otra razón no he podido. Falta de privacidad, las visitas de Lori y los niños, el embarazo prematuro de Lynn, la partida de Lucy a Tufts..._

 _Desde que te has ido, la casa se ha mantenido como pudo._

 _Temiendo que algo así pudiera pasar de nuevo, papá y mamá no quisieron agrandar la familia. Temen que una enfermedad como la tuya afectara a alguno de nosotros en cualquier momento, y empezaron a actuar distantes. Viendote todas las mañanas en todas nosotras, todo lo que has hecho para mantenernos unidas. Han pasado más tiempo en casa, pero ha estado todo... diferente._

 _El abuelo no soportó perder a su único nieto, por lo que pasó sus últimos años en casa, con nosotros. Recordando las historias de su vida, llorando y sin apenas apetito._

 _Él murió la primera Navidad que pasamos sin tí. Un infarto... no es que quieras saberlo, sino que debas, sea cual sea el sitio en el que estés._

 _Lori se deprimió demasiado. Por un tiempo cortó con Bobby, para tratar de aliviar su pena. Aceptó que te fueras, pero le dolió en el alma como no tienes idea. Quiso alejarse tanto como pudiera de nosotros, de Bobby. Tuvo algo con un conocido de la universidad, pero no fue lo mismo._

 _Regresó cinco años después, y se ofreció a trabajar como empleada de la oficina de tránsito. Una tarde, lluviosa como pocas, lo encontró. Una renovación de la licencia de Bobby bastó para que desahogaran juntos su dolor toda una noche. Volvieron a salir, se casaron y tuvieron gemelos. Por respeto a tu memoria, y por Lynn, desistió de llamar a uno de ellos como tú. Ella, por tí, perdió a un hermano y un novio. Y encontró una nueva familia. Un nuevo inicio, como dicen._

 _Sobre Leni, no puedo decir mucho. Tomó en serio sus estudios y se graduó con honores en la universidad comunitaria. Ahora su tiempo lo reparte entre su trabajo como profesora de economía doméstica y la familia. Sigue con su terror a las arañas._

 _Luna. Ella fue de las más afectadas. No soportó perderte, pero siguió con su carrera como música. Formó su propia banda y ahora viaja por todo el mundo, pero aún te lleva encima como cuando te acompañó al concierto de Smooch. Te lleva tanto que canta versiones de "You'll be in my heart" y "Let it hurt" las pocas veces que se ha presentado aquí, junto a ese doctor bastante amargado que tomó tu caso._

 _¿Mencioné que se casó con un alguien quince años mayor que ella? Él se llama Paul. Pretencioso y cretino, pero un buen hombre que no mereció ese accidente en el fue a dar a prisión. Aún lo sigue visitando, y ambos esperan una niña._

 _Luan dejó la comedia como medio de vida y, con lo obtenido de la venta de los artículos de broma que usaba en "Negocios Graciosos", entró a una escuela de artes. Ahora mismo está trabajando en un proyecto gordo. Espera ser una gran cineasta. ¿Que fue de Luan out Loud? Dejó ese canal intacto. Como un pequeño tributo, lo último que subió allí fue "Lo mejor de Lincoln Loud". No fue nada gracioso, sino que fueron... algunos momentos importantes. Tus primeros pasos, los baños con Lynn, las pocas veces que hiciste reir a Lucy... en fin. El video terminó con un mensaje de la señora que vino a verte. Lo que dijo que escribió su hijo en la foto que te dejó con el viejo reloj que usaste antes de que se perdiera. "Tus obras son tu monumento"._

 _De todas nosotras, Lynn fue quien peor lo llevó. Cuando terminó su suspensión, el chico al que golpeó la retó y recayó. Sobra decir que la expulsaron. No quiso desquitar su furia en el centro comunitario, pero empezó a rondar algunos chicos que terminaron abusando de ella un año después de tu funeral._

 _No se sabe quien de ellos fue el padre, pero decidió tener al bebé. Más por culpa de no poder protegerte que por algo más... personal. El caso es que el se llama Lincoln. Pelirrojo, ojos azules, le gusta leer revistas deportivas en calzoncillos como a tí leer tus comics, y acaba de entrar en el equipo de ajedrez de la escuela._

 _Cuando te fuiste, Clyde se mudó de la ciudad. Pensaba que, sin tí, no valía la pena seguir en un lugar donde todo le recuerde los buenos tiempos con su hermano del alma. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de él._

 _Lucy, bueno... ella se fue a Tufts, a estudiar literatura y periodismo._

 _Los primeros dos años se volvió más depresiva que de costumbre. Llegó incluso a querer suicidarse colgandose de nuestro árbol, en el mismo arce negundo que sembramos. Tuvo que tomar terapia con el doctor Lopez. Todo ello cambió cuando el pequeño Lincoln nació. Ahora vive con Lynn, en Boston. No tiene planes de casarse, por miedo a perder a cualquiera como te perdió._

 _Lola dejó de lado esos concursos y dejó su tiara favorita contigo. Siguió haciendo sus fiestas de té hasta que Lily se cortó por accidente, y ahora las dos pasan más tiempo juntas. Luna pasó mucho de su tiempo libre con ella, y no se arrepiente de tener un acercamiento tan grande._

 _Lisa... solo después del funeral supimos todos en qué estaba trabajando todo este tiempo en el que dejó de dar tutorías. A ella le preocupabas más de lo que quiso admitir. Destruyó cuanto tenía en su habitación y se fue de la casa, llorando furiosa consigo misma por no haberte curado._

 _No hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella, como pasó con Clyde._

 _Lily... es mejor que no te cuente mucho de ella. Ha olvidado quien eras, quien eres. No recuerda las veces en que la mecías en tus brazos. Se ha vuelto muy traviesa, y ha entrado de lleno en el mundo del arte._

 _Yo... quise arrancar el pequeño brote de nuestro arce, pero Lori me detuvo. Ella me dijo que lo que estabas tratando de hacer hasta esa tarde que llegaste del Lago de Plata. ¿Como supe eso? Las cañas y la hielera no se guardan en la cochera si no vas a pescar. ¿Cual era tu intención?_

 _Querías protegernos tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Querías protegerte de nosotras, como Lucy me confesó, querías ahorrarte el sufrimiento que pudiste causarnos cargando mucho más peso del que todas podíamos cargar por tí._

 _Cuando te fuiste, quise soltar a todas las mascotas. Algunos se fueron como Walt y Vince. Otros, como Geo, Cliff y Charles, se quedaron. Lo único que quería era estar sola._

 _Traté de llevarlo conmigo. Sigo destapando drenajes, me sigue gustando el lodo... incluso encontré gusto a leer algo en ropa interior. Tal vez como recordatorio de lo que fuiste._

 _Ronnie Anne ha sido una válvula de escape como no tienes idea. No le hemos dicho a nadie, pero hemos... estado saliendo a espaldas de todos. Ella si ha estado afectada por todo lo que pasó, pero es como Bobby le ha dicho una vez a Lori. La vida no tiene sentido... pero no implica que no podamos darle uno._

 _No espero que me perdones, hermano. Si hay algo de lo que te estoy agradecida... es que nos amaste a todas. Tratamos de tenerte tanto como pudiéramos, cuando siempre nos tuviste un pedazo del tiempo que no dedicabas a Clyde o a leer tus comics en calzoncillos._

 _Junto a esta carta, pondré la primera foto familiar de Lori con sus hijos, Joey y Mariana, una captura del mural en Instagram que Leni se tomó contigo, el collar favorito de Luna, la nariz del Señor Cocos, la primera medalla de Lynn, el primer poema de Lucy, uno de los yesos de Lola, el último chupón de Lily, la Gran Berta y una foto escolar tuya. No... soy capaz de desprenderme de Bun-bun. Lo he... guardado. Como un tesoro. Una de las pocas cosas que dejaste._

 _Hasta la muerte, y más allá._

 _Lana Loud_

~o~

Después de ir al cementerio y dejar la carta en la tumba de Lincoln, Lana fue a casa. Por alguna extraña razón, seguía casi exactamente igual. Quitando el cada vez menor ruido (cosa que los vecinos agradecían), su hogar seguía cayendose a pedazos, a pesar del hecho de que el libro publicado por su madre haya sido un best-seller por meses. Algunas habitaciones se desocuparon por mudanzas, otras cambiaron para adecuarlas a las nuevas necesidades, excepto una, a donde Lana se dirigió.

Sabía que para entrar en ella necesitaba de una llave. Una llave de la que, antes de morir, su hermano le dió una copia.

Todo estaba perfectamente inmaculado. Salvo la irrisoria y hasta entonces perpetua capa de polvo, todas las posesiones del último ocupante de ese pequeño oasis personal estaban en orden. Los libros, la portátil, la ropa, la última muda de ropa que se cambió, los cómics de _Ace Savvy_...

Sin buscar nada en particular, Lana se sacó los jeans y la remera, quedando solo en el sujetador y unos boxers, tomó a _Bun-bun_ de la mochila que dejó al lado de la puerta y se recostó en la cama, esperando recordar el olor del cabello de su hermano. Entonces, solo entonces, se soltó a llorar, recordando al primero de once que partía a ese dulce sueño, como en alguna ocasión lo llamó Lucy.

Minutos después, escuchó a alguien tratando de forzar la entrada a la habitación. Nerviosa, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó a la extraña que tenía ante sí.

~o~

Pasadas las ocho, solo una luz estaba encendida. No había señal de sus padres ni de sus hermanas, las que se habían quedado en casa. Las que no se han ido. Echó un vistazo, antes de limpiar sus gafas, más ligeras y potentes que nunca.

Un examen rápido bastó para corregir algún fallo de su vestimenta. El suéter solo ligeramente fuera de lugar, el cuello de la blusa contrastaba con su blancura sobre el suéter, verde olivo como le gustaba; la falda en su lugar, los zapatos perfectamente anudados, cabello corto y ligeramente peinado hacia la derecha, sin extravagancias, un solitario collar de plata con un camafeo en cuyo interior guardaba la única fotografía que compartió solo con Lincoln... ¡Por toda la existencia! Seguía sin entender ese afán por verse bien que tiene el resto del mundo. Pero... visitando a quien debía ver tras largo tiempo sin siquiera buscar contacto, eso era lo de menos.

Decidió ir al patio trasero. El viejo Charles hacía tiempo que murió, última de todas las mascotas que había en casa antes de que se fuera. Una lástima, pues resultó ser un buen perro.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía tal calidez. Tanto tiempo trabajando en el CERN para distraer su mente, perdido. Ella buscaba ayudar a la humanidad a través de su tonto hermano.

El patio lucía distinto. "¿Desde cuando hay un pabellón?", se preguntó. La casa de Charles, los juegos infantiles, los balones de Lynn... todo se había ido.

Como Lincoln. Como ella.

Entró por la ventana. No era que olvidase una ganzúa o una copia de la llave principal de la casa. Nunca supo que habían cambiado la cerradura, en realidad.

Las cosas dentro de casa seguían igual, salvo por el hecho de que en ese momento no había nadie. O casi. Recorrió las estancias, añorando los viejos días. El ruido, las explosiones, los gritos de Lori, la desquiciante guitarra de Luna o incluso los balbuceos de Lily...

Entonces la vió.

Una luz salía de ese armario. Ese condenado armario de blancos habilitado como habitación donde se alojó su mayor fracaso personal. El único fracaso que pulverizó la ferrea coraza que creó para protegerse (según ella) de las emociones humanas hace exactamente doce años.

Forzó un poco la cerradura, esperando encontrar el porqué la luz de esa habitación estaba encendida. El sonido de alguien levantándose la alertó aún más.

"Respira... tranquila... no es como si tu hermano viviera. ¡Está muerto!" se recordó a sí misma, cuando la puerta se abrió.

El umbral reveló a una chica en sus 18 años, con el cabello rubio corto sujeto con dos trenzas igualmente cortas, ojeras algo notables y vestida únicamente con un boxer azul marino y un sujetador deportivo blanco, ésta, sin dudar que le reconocía, soltó una pregunta que tanto temía.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Puedo comunicarme en nueve idiomas, resolver ecuaciones que a Planck y a Maxwell los harían ver como estudiantes ingenuos. He logrado armar rompecabezas de la obra de Pollack y he desentrañado la naturaleza de la antimateria... he podido hacer eso, pero no... no puedo hallar palabras para un encuentro tan poco fortuito que ocasione una terriblemente eficaz prueba de funcionamiento de mis lagrimales por tan solo ver a un familiar que no veía hace tiempo -inició la chica prodigio, tratando de volver un poco a lo que fue antes de su huida-... lo que... quiero decir...

-No digas nada. No me tomes por Leni -sonrió la rubia, antes de vestirse-.

~o~

Bajo el arce que hace tiempo plantaron Lincoln y Lana, ésta escuchó con atención las razones que tenía para abandonar a su familia. Jactanciosa de ser tanto o más insensible que Lucy, no supo manejar una emoción nueva para la que ella no tenía forma de escudarse, algo con lo que no tenía defensa alguna, ni ella ni nadie.

Dolor. Una sensación tan simple y necesaria para la supervivencia como ello, y nunca supo manejarla.

-Normalmente era inmune a las emociones humanas, hasta ese día -concluyó Lisa-. Por eso destruí mi laboratorio. Porque quise salvar a una persona que confió en mí... por fallarle a esa persona -remató, sorbiendo los mocos provocados por el llanto al hablar

-No fuiste la única que perdió algo ese día.

-Lo se. Pero... no pude hacer otra cosa. No quise estar como las otras. No quise aceptarlo como Lori, ni sacar mi frustración a golpes como Lynn o entrar en silencio como Luan y Luna. Ni siquiera quise bloquearlo como Leni y su estúpido mural...

Pensativa, calló por un momento. Para ella, su hermano era lo que Lori debía ser. Tenía sus defectos, pero el vínculo que él formaba fue tan duradero que, años después, persistía. Un vínculo que trajo a su hermana menor de vuelta a casa solo por la incapacidad de ésta para manejar el dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido.

-No tienes perdón, Lisa -habló Lana alfin, luego de diez minutos sin decir nada-.

-¿Que?

-Que no tienes perdón -repitió la rubia.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -objetó la castaña, antes de ser abrazada por los fuertes brazos de su hermana.

-Porque eres mi hermana menor, y naciste siempre con mi perdón.

Confortada, Lisa se levantó y ayudó a Lana a hacer lo propio, y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Lincoln.

Antes de acostarse con su hermana menor, Lana envió un mensaje en cadena al resto.

 _De nuevo somos diez de once._

~o~

 **Ésto salió como un intento de descanso de dos fics en los que voy trabajando (Deportación y el en un futuro liberado proyecto** ** _Cita Gas-astrófica_** **, de momento suspendido), luego de releer** ** _Requiem_** **. De hecho, éste escrito es, y deben verlo así, como una interpretación de lo que pudo haber pasado a raíz de lo sucedido en el trabajo de _UnderratedHero_. Tal como en el fandom en inglés lo fue Remembering Lincoln. La idea surgió mientras me estaba desquiciando con la revisión final de ****_La historia de Sierra_** **(el primer intento de serial de su servidor. Lo ubican en el fandom de Total Drama Series), los proyectos antes mencionados (Fue durante la concepción del segundo capítulo de Deportación** **que esto salió) y el one-shot** ** _A-joke-alipsis no!_** **, trabajos en los que, invariablemente, hago gala de cuanto recurso poseo para dar coherencia a los mismos.**

 **No fue agradable para mí escribir esto. Me atrevo a comparar este one-shot con "Hermano en la tierra", del escritor Bob Swindels, aunque la escala es muy inferior. Swindels se centraba en un holocausto nuclear (algo sensato, a saber, dado el contexto en que fue escrito). Perder a un hermano fundamental... posiblemente tenga el mismo efecto a nivel familiar. Quiera Dios, o aquello en lo que crean, que no pasen pronto por perder a un familiar cercano. No en el plazo inmediato.**

 **Habría querido pedirle a** ** _Phantom1812_** **permiso para utilizar al buen doc Siderakis. Pero... sencillamente no puedo. La esencia de un OC en un fanfic, pienso, es el carácter que el autor pueda aportar al personaje para su desarrollo. Armand McGrady, los Abbas (** ** _Deportación_** **), Paul Siderakis (** ** _Familia del Caos_** **/** ** _Ingenio Infinito_** **), Albert Stimbelton (** ** _La Purga Loud_** **)... todos ellos tienen algo de sus respectivos creadores, muy en el fondo. Algo que he de respetar a rajatabla. Muchos AU de una serie, infinidad de personajes OC para dar otra perspectiva a otros seriales, a otros mundos creados por otras personas no solo para divertirnos o sufrir, sino para evadirnos un poco de la realidad y aportar un poco a infinidad de universos salidos de la creatividad humana.**

 **Por lo mismo, no tendría idea de como mantener el IC de un OC ajeno. No daría el plus de cinismo simpático del Doc o haría del cabrón doctor Stimbelton un verdadero hijo de puta xenófobo y resentido. Por lo mismo, no quisiera granjearme el odio de nadie pese a que, quizás, ya lo esté haciendo.**

 **Yo... quisiera disculparme con todo el fandom. Con todos a los que yo le haya sacado una lágrima, o un torrente de lágrimas, con este o con otros proyectos... Hacerles saber que lloré al escribir esto en una tarde... bueno. Es mi forma de decir "viejo, chica, espero que estemos a mano por hacerte sufrir".**

 **Atrasado, pero espero que el bueno de _UnderratedHero_ considere esto un... regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.**

 **No es necesario que dejen review. No esta vez. Y de antemano quiero agradecer a** ** _Mmunocan_** **por la difusión, por las críticas... y por las sugerencias que a muchos nos hace pero que, invariablemente, terminamos tomando de un modo u otro. Para bien o para mal.**

 **Con afecto,** ** _Sam the stormbringer_** **.**


End file.
